Catherine, Let Loose
by Suffer154466
Summary: Diggs, wants to be more than friends with Catherine. But Catherine doesn't agree with Diggs decision.


. Diggs was sleeping is his doghouse licking a bone, but was suffering from sexual frustration. Diggs has been around many female dogs but hasn't felt a sex drive for them. Catherine came in from Diggs' yard and walked into his doghouse. "Hello Diggs, we have no missons after dealing with Mr Tinkles and i'm starting to become bored, what are your plans," said Catherine as she laid next to him. But Diggs felt something when Catherine touched him.

"Oh Catherine, I think I know what we could do," Diggs smirked.

"What's your idea?" Catherine asked.

"Let's take go into an alley, just me and you."

"Ok Diggs, that's sound like a very unlikely place to hang but ok, by the way its you and I."

Diggs and Catherine was in an alley as they went into a big hole in a dumpster. "You're right diggs this can be our secret hideout," Catherine stated. Diggs was behind and was planning to rape her as his penis erected and it was 8 inches. He went above Catherine as he aimmed his penis towards her ass, without her noticing.

"Hey Diggs, can you move, i'm feeling a little uncomfortable," Catherine felt uneasy.

"Sorry feline," Diggs mumbled, Untell Butch came in the door.

Diggs moved away from Catherine, as he sat trying to cover his penis with his paws.

"Hey guys, I was following you two, what are you guys up to, because i'm getting bored," Butch asked.

"Diggs brought me to this cool place, it's Diggs and my secret hideout," Catherine said with sass.

"This is a great place, kind of needs to be spiced up a little."

"You're right we should decorate this place, since Diggs knew about this place he comes up with the ideas."

"Ok, let's turn this place into a paradise."

Diggs frowned and went out the dumpster to get some decorations, untell he had a plan. After 13 minutes, Diggs, Catherine and Butch finished decorating the dumpster. They went inside it was 2 bigs beds and one big brown dresser in the corner with candles on top of it.

"This looks great Diggs." Catherine laid on one bed as Butch laid on the other bed.

"I'm glad you enjoy it Catherine," Diggs smirked again.

As Butch fell fast asleep, Diggs laid beside Catherine as he inserted his penis into Catherine's vagina.

"Meow, what are you doing Diggs," Catherine worried.

"Sorry Catherine, But you cats have no match for a horny german shepherd," Diggs put his arm around Catherine's belly as he put his cock in and out of Catherine's vagina. Catherine felt Diggs' penis swelling up as she grabbed the bed and moaned in pain as she tried to ignore Diggs' cock causing pain.

" Stop it Diggs, please stop,"Catherine begged.

"I need this Catherine, oh fuck, if you tell anyone about this shit i'll impregnate you," Diggs threatened.

"Dogs can't impregnate a cat, Diggs can't we just stay friends."

"No can do, cat."

Diggs was tired of the fact that his penis was halfway in Catherine's vagina, so he forced his cock into Catherine, causing Catherine more excruciating pain. Catherine started to cry and closed her eyes tightly. Diggs finally forced his whole dick into Catherine's pussy after 2 minutes he cummed inside Catherine and than rested.

"Understand Catherine that I just went easy on you, next time it's gonna get real," Diggs said as he fell asleep while his cock was still stuck inside Catherine's vagina.

After 23 minutes, Diggs knot went down as Catherine pulled it out. Cum gushed out as she slowly went away from Diggs. But Diggs woke up as well. Diggs pulled Catherine towards him.

"Give me heads," Diggs commanded.

"This is so you Diggs, just doing things without any care in the world about how I feel about this," Catherine grudged as she went down to his penis.

"Sorry Catherine, you just would've took to long, trust me it'll work out between man and you."

Catherine went halfway on Diggs rod. But Diggs wasn't satisfied so he decided to push her head down with his paw. Catherine was fighting from going to deep but Diggs wanted her to go all the way down. But Diggs was to strong as he successfully pushed her head all the way down. Catherine was choking as Diggs cummed in Catherine's throat. As he let her head go, Catherine rapidly came up for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid dog!" Catherine cried.

"Get that fragile ass ready for me, I won't promise to be delicate," Diggs turned Catherine around.

Diggs aimed his member directly towards Catherine's anus. Diggs push his cock into Catherine's butt. "Damn your ass his so fuvking tight," Diggs started to get angry. He bit Catherine's neck and his member made it halfway in to Catherine. Diggs pushed harder as he started to sweat and Catherine shutted her eyes crying in pain, with her eyes closed. Diggs finally fitted his whole dong inside Catherine.

"Fuck yeah," Diggs said with pride.

"H...hurry up, pl...please, i'm in so much p...pain," Catherine said with difficulty.

Diggs put his cock in and out as his knot started to come in. Catherine tried to take it but it was to much. Diggs finally came inside Catherine's holes as he hugged Catherine.

"Oh yes, Catherine I love you so much," Diggs rested Catherine on his belly.

"What am I go do with you Diggs,"Catherine felt sore.

"You can use me as your sex toy. Hehe."

Catherine fell asleep on Diggs.


End file.
